Night Shadow
by JynxMoon346
Summary: \Everything can change in a heartbeat. Problem is, is that can it be fought off or avoided all together? Can we fight off our curse? Will we be able to save ourselves form this torture house of insane sciencists and crazy phyco nurses? Or will we be stu
1. Chapter 1

Night Shadow

Chapter 1 : Present Day

Sitting quietly in the desk I wondered how much longer I'd be stuck in this class. Truly I knew how long; another 15 minutes to be exact. I did not want to be stuck in this class since I knew what I was doing already I saw no need to be here but they did. When I say they I mean the norms-normal people non magickal people- it's a bit harder than most would think to be different among a whole school of people like that because if they knew I was different I'd be teased and probably killed.

I stared out the second story private school window anxious to leave this class. When I look out the window I see dark clouds start to roll into view, blocking the sun's rays every now and then darkening the history class room. The dark clouds reminded me of the shadows I like to hide in, the ones I can control to do my bidding if I requested it. Slowly the clouds filled in the what used to be a blue sunny sky is now a clouded darkness.

When the bell sounded I gathered my stuff and headed for my dorm room. Though when I opened the door I didn't expect what I saw. My boyfriend and our friends were all gathered in my room they must of ran to get here before me other wise I would have beaten them here.

My dorm room walls are a blood red almost maroon color with a black bed set-the curtains, bed covers, canopy curtains, black iron bed frame, but also my little ice box - and dark brown wooden furniture- a desk, book shelf, table and chairs, my dresser then also my night stand; the sofa and my desk chair are a dark red leather that is as soft as silk. The bathroom had marble floors plus the counters were also marble the marble was a charcoal color then the sink was a white marble a big mirror about 2 yards wide and long hung above the sink counter with hanging lights then lastly my dorm's shower was a walk in shower with the same marble as the floor on the inside of the shower and its walls while the other bathroom parts where the same as the dorm itself. Now my closest was a walk in with white shelves and white rods to hang stuff on. Other than that it was a normal living area for a night student.

I sighed deeply as Vex came toward me to wrapped his muscled arms around me leading me to the sofa where I curled up next to him content to be by his side again. Raylee, Raleigh and Moondari stay on the sofa across from the one where Vex and I sat curled up together. Dex and Sarah sat against the wall below the window against each other I was happy Dex found someone that he can love he doesn't have to feel left out anymore.

"It makes no sense at all" said Seri as he walked into my room followed by Kai and Leash-I know crazy name for a guy but that's his name- "Night class students shouldn't have to go out during the day Jynx is proof of that look at her." Seri pointed one tan finger at me.

He was right though I'm not a day person I am a night person; I feel off of the shadows I can get my home is the night. Leash stood behind Raylee then broke into a grin.

I think I need to back up to show you all how we ended up at Raven Academy. How before we got here we weren't all, well relaxed. Time for the truth of how being different is both a gift and a curse that we never asked for. Not in a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Black Scars Labs, My Friends Are Safe

It took me a few days but whatever that kept making my shield snap back at me, broke, I finally broke it. I went and searched for Vex and the rest.

I found them. They were in a room together and my doctor was in the room taunting them.

Well I ll let you know this Jynx is every strong she wont give up anything but if she doesn t we will use force on her. Whatever she s got information on we need to know. David Ross told them the same smile he had in my room on his face.

You touch her and the first person I ll come after when I get out is going to be you. Vex threatened darkly his eyes that were a dark brown reflected as black his hair was getting oily from not being able to care for himself.

David Ross laughed You wont get out Were believe me on that your girl can t even made a shield around herself you wanna know why?

Vex s eyes and all my friend s eyes widened at him fear was placed into their eyes they were worried about me like I was about them but at least they stayed together.

She s chained up. Chained up from corner to corner she can t even scratch her nose and on top of that she can t use her magick because she s in light and heat. he laughed evilly this time I m wondering what will break her. I will be testing that soon to see how much she can take. I want to see how strong a Moon witch descendant really is.

He looked over my friends and threw this out for no reason I beat you didn t know that Jynx s great-grand mother on her father s side was a witch. She got out of here but she didn t leave without scars on her mentally and physically. I see Jynx s great-grand mother in Jynx so I know this will be fun for me. he kept that smile on his face that made me want to hit him.

Vex s eyes hardened And I said if you touch her I ll kill you he growled. I hated not being able to comfort them, I loathed not being able to touch Vex and tell him not to worry about me; but all I could do was watch.

David Ross threw his head back and laughed, it echoed off the walls, with that he walked from the room still laughing. Minutes past slowly they re still in shock from what they ve been told.

You don t seriously think they ll hurt her do you? asked Sarah who was sweating like a fountain either from being scared or it was really hot in that straight jacket.

Black Scar will do anything... Vex began they probably will but I don t know...if they hurt her I ll feel it so I guess we ll just have to find out. Vex was sitting in a corner closest to Dex and Moondari. Moondari shuttered at the thought of it.

She s younger than me...I m scared for her guys. she was looking down at the floor they had a black carpet in the white bleached room Poor Jynx she s just so small well as small as Sarah and Raylee but she s more fragile than them and- Vex cut her off

Shut up! he glared at her I know all that! She s in trouble and I can t do anything to help her! I don t even know where she is or if she s okay I m as worried as everyone is maybe even more since she s my soul-mate! Dammit I hate this! he yelled I guess hoping someone besides our friends would hear him.

They all went silent and I pulled my shields back to me crying again; still chained I couldn t hide my tears as they streamed from my face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Black Scars Labs, My Friends Are Safe

It took me a few days but whatever that kept making my shield snap back at me, broke, I finally broke it. I went and searched for Vex and the rest.

I found them. They were in a room together and my doctor was in the room taunting them.

Well I ll let you know this Jynx is every strong she wont give up anything but if she doesn t we will use force on her. Whatever she s got information on we need to know. David Ross told them the same smile he had in my room on his face.

You touch her and the first person I ll come after when I get out is going to be you. Vex threatened darkly his eyes that were a dark brown reflected as black his hair was getting oily from not being able to care for himself.

David Ross laughed You wont get out Were believe me on that your girl can t even made a shield around herself you wanna know why?

Vex s eyes and all my friend s eyes widened at him fear was placed into their eyes they were worried about me like I was about them but at least they stayed together.

She s chained up. Chained up from corner to corner she can t even scratch her nose and on top of that she can t use her magick because she s in light and heat. he laughed evilly this time I m wondering what will break her. I will be testing that soon to see how much she can take. I want to see how strong a Moon witch descendant really is.

He looked over my friends and threw this out for no reason I beat you didn t know that Jynx s great-grand mother on her father s side was a witch. She got out of here but she didn t leave without scars on her mentally and physically. I see Jynx s great-grand mother in Jynx so I know this will be fun for me. he kept that smile on his face that made me want to hit him.

Vex s eyes hardened And I said if you touch her I ll kill you he growled. I hated not being able to comfort them, I loathed not being able to touch Vex and tell him not to worry about me; but all I could do was watch.

David Ross threw his head back and laughed, it echoed off the walls, with that he walked from the room still laughing. Minutes past slowly they re still in shock from what they ve been told.

You don t seriously think they ll hurt her do you? asked Sarah who was sweating like a fountain either from being scared or it was really hot in that straight jacket.

Black Scar will do anything... Vex began they probably will but I don t know...if they hurt her I ll feel it so I guess we ll just have to find out. Vex was sitting in a corner closest to Dex and Moondari. Moondari shuttered at the thought of it.

She s younger than me...I m scared for her guys. she was looking down at the floor they had a black carpet in the white bleached room Poor Jynx she s just so small well as small as Sarah and Raylee but she s more fragile than them and- Vex cut her off

Shut up! he glared at her I know all that! She s in trouble and I can t do anything to help her! I don t even know where she is or if she s okay I m as worried as everyone is maybe even more since she s my soul-mate! Dammit I hate this! he yelled I guess hoping someone besides our friends would hear him.

They all went silent and I pulled my shields back to me crying again; still chained I couldn t hide my tears as they streamed from my face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Torture or Punishment?

I believe it s been a good couple of weeks since I saw my friends and boyfriend but I dared not try to do anything. David Ross always came in asking me questions and wouldn t get any answers from me. I would bring what I knew to my grave with me and if I ever got out and had children I would teach them what I know and they would bring it to their graves. Even so I will not tell a Black Scar member my secrets, I will not tell them what I know not even in a millions or even if the end of the world came I still wouldn t tell them anything at all.

David Ross walked into my room doing his usual smiling like a happy child with a new toy on a holiday, same clothes and everything; didn t he ever change out of the same clothes? Or does he have a ton of the same clothes in his closest?

Well Little Jynx how are you this morning? he asked as a reply I glared at him with deadly intent Oh sweetheart stop with the silent treatment it wont get you anywhere he put a hand on my cheek he still had that hexed smile on his face it never faded.

I wanted to bite him, I did have somewhat of fangs for it I d be able to take a good chunk out of him, but I didn t I kept to myself but then he whispered something in my ear.

If you don t start to respond to me you ll be sorrier he back away taking off his white lab coat to reveal on his belt a whip. A whip made of leather I could smell it, it was new too never used. He was threatening me saying that if I didn t start talking he d use it. David Ross took the whip from his belt and unwrapped it.

I still kept my mouth shut I d never tell him never. He could do what he wants but I wont give in. I am a fighter, I m stronger than I look.

David Ross sighed deeply looked at the whip then at me Please Little Jynx tell me something you know or at least tell me what I can do to make you tell me stuff.

I remained mute, even though I was afraid of the whip, I remained mute, I will not break, I will not break. Then with that thought I saw David Ross move behind me and felt the whip on my back.

The first lash hurt it didn t break the skin yet but it tore through my gown I know that much. More lashes came after the first and I remained quiet not even crying out but to keep from crying out I bit my bottom lip I knew I was bleeding both on my lip and my back.

David Ross must have gotten tired because he stopped and came look at me You are just like her then he left, to women came in and washed the blood from me putting me in a new gown leaving my back unwrapped in the bright room.

My back felt like it was on fire, I felt dizzy like I was going to pass out but I didn t I held in there for about 15 or 20 minutes than blackness.

When I woke I wasn t where I normally am. I was in my friends lock up cell. Watching them.

She s in pain dammit! Vex snarled, he was right I am in pain What did they do to her?

Calm down Vex it s not going to help any bit bro believe me on that, Dex said trying to calm him down she s like a sister to me you think I like her being alone wherever she is suffering?

He s right Vex you need to calm down Raleigh said watching Vex pace still wearing the straight jacket she s be okay she s a big girl.

A laugh broke out that could only belong to one person. David Ross.

They all turned to look at him and gasped. I saw what they saw. On David Ross s shirt was blood. My blood and he still had the whip with him on his side and it too was still covered with my blood.

B-blood gasped Sarah, she s a gentle soul she shouldn t have to see that; she shouldn t have to be here none of them should. I could bet after this none of us would be the same because looking at Sarah I could tell she was changing. She would be cold after this and put up a fight with anyone who would try and wrong her family but that was just a guess.

Yes, blood it is interesting isn t it; I didn t think your kind had it in you but I guess I was wrong very, very wrong. David said intrigued I m guessing you young children want to know who it belongs to?

Dex looked at Vex and knew if David said my name David would have to run from this room. I knew without a doubt he was doing all this on purpose to prove that Black Scar will do what they have to, to break us all one by one starting with me then moving down the latter slowly seeing how long each of us can go. Keeping us isolated from the one they torture until that one breaks or they re done playing with them or they ve had enough and know they can t break us or the one they torture.

David Ross arched his gray eye brows in question No one knows? he paused slightly then slowly spelled my name J-Y-N-X M-O-O-N then ran from the room before Vex could get him. All that happened was Vex ran straight into the bleach colored wall that was a padded steal and the only thing between him and those people who would harm his family.

Hells with it! You bastard! She s a girl dammit you can t do that! he yelled furiously at the wall hoping David would hear him Take me instead for all that s right! Take me instead. Gods dammit! Vex slid down the wall his shoulders shaking violently in the straight jacket. He was crying silently, his hair hanging over his eyes but every now and then you could see the tears fall from his eyes as they dripped onto the floor.

I was useless and I couldn t do anything but watch then vanish back to my body. Leaving my friends. My family behind in that room alone. Leaving my boyfriend to wallow in suffering pain that I couldn t ease because I couldn t gather enough energy to help them in anyway what so ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Days, How Many?

I don t know how long I ve been here all I know is that this padded, steal, bleach white cell is my home until I get out. David Ross would come in and do the same thing again and again until he finally gave up.

We ve been at this for 2 months and you still haven t given in. he seem so annoyed after doing the whipping again Why wont you break?

I looked at him and I couldn t help it I laughed right in his face. I seriously couldn t help it. Why wouldn t I break. Wasn t it obvious by now?

Tell me. Tell me why you wont break. he demanded of me. I do owe him this much.

Because I m not weak and I wont betray people I care about. I huffed plainly and tired.

He was still puzzled but he loosened the chains on me and told the nurses or whatever they were to clean me off and bring me with the others.

I was brought to my family; they had finally removed the straight jackets from them and added in furniture beds and sofas and stuff.

They all looked up and Vex ran to embraced me I winced as he touched my back because it still hurt.

Ow I said.

Sorry, I m just glad you re okay Vex said he was happier but concerned.

Considering the fact I m still hurt but still alive I looked at him I m fine just tired is all.

Vex lead me to a sofa and I leaned on him instead of using the sofa I was afraid I would be taken back in to that room but I said nothing keeping everything to myself for now.

We re all glad you re okay Moondari was leaning against Seri her fire red hair hung loose and fell onto Seri s shoulder because of its length Vex said you were in pain...What did they do to you?

What did they do indeed if I were to tell them I m afraid Vex would act at recklessly. The truth isn t all well to be known but now they should probably know because has happened. 


End file.
